


A random lemon

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cringe, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Literally what the title says. GokuxVegeta.





	A random lemon

**Author's Note:**

> A random lemon
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: lemon…no plot at all…sex…Vegeta’s a virgin (gasp)…romping…did I mention lemon, sex or romping? I thought I did, but if I get a flame or reported, then obviously someone hasn’t read the warnings, the summary OR the title, have they?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, I don’t even own food! (laughs)
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Goku pulled Vegeta into his lap, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss and pulling his body firmly against his own, causing Vegeta to gasp and Goku to slide his tongue into the awaiting heat of his Prince’s mouth.

He rested his hands against Vegeta's back, tearing his mouth away from Vegeta's to nip and suck at his slender neck.

\---

Vegeta trembled in his lap and softly gripped his shoulders, unsure of what to do. He’d never had sex with a man before…this was completely new to him.

Was this wrong? Should he kiss him back? And what the hell was that hard thing rubbing against his ass? Wait…Vegeta blushed violently. He knew what that was. He moaned loudly as the other Saiyan began to stroke his back softly and he groaned when he felt those large gentle hands fist in his shirt and start pulling it out from his pants.

Suddenly, his mouth was covered again with Goku's own and Goku's hands slid down into his pants and fondled his ass.

\---

Goku grinned into Vegeta's mouth as he mewled and writhed on his lap. He let Vegeta's mouth free again and squeezed his ass cheeks roughly, causing him to groan noisily. Goku smirked and moved his hands from Vegeta's ass to pull his hands off his shoulders and tear off the gloves almost savagely.

He watched as Vegeta's beautiful onyx eyes widened and he linked Vegeta's arms around his neck before leaning close again and kissing the smaller Saiyan’s cheeks and chin softly. He gripped the Prince’s shirt with both hands and pulled it upwards, forcing Vegeta to lift his arms.

The navy material slid off of Vegeta's body with ease, somehow managing to arouse Goku further as he flung it across the room and leaned down, catching one of Vegeta's nipples in his mouth and suckling on it.

\---

Vegeta cried out as Goku's tongue swirled around his nipple and he fisted his hands into the other Saiyan’s unruly spikes, arching his back and giving Goku better access.

\---

Goku purred as Vegeta gripped his hair and arched into his mouth. He was a lot more responsive than Goku would’ve guessed. He slid his hands teasingly up Vegeta's sides, resting them on his waist as he licked up Vegeta's chest.

He heard Vegeta moan in disappointment as he left his nipple, but enough was enough. He didn’t want Vegeta to loose it that easily. He wanted to be inside him, pleasing him, causing him to whimper and gasp in need…not to cum in his pants while he sucked on his nipple!

\---

Vegeta couldn’t stand it. It was too much! Goku's warm hands were caressing his hips, slowly, teasingly and his tongue was slicking itself slowly over his chest and shoulders…causing him to whimper and squirm in the other Saiyan’s lap.

“Kakarott…please!” He moaned, not knowing what he was asking for, but not caring. Whatever it was, he wanted…no…needed it now!

\---

Goku nearly lost it himself at Vegeta's plea, but managed to hold himself together. He wasn’t ready to stop his teasing yet…they were still mostly clothed.

“Ve-Vegeta…take my shirt off…” He whispered as he leant forward, purring into Vegeta's ear. The Saiyan Prince was happy to oblige as he tore off Goku's shirt aggressively, rocking his hips forward and backward, groaning into his ear softly and clawing at his back franticly, desperately.

Goku groaned himself. He couldn’t take it anymore! Forget the foreplay!

He hurriedly tore his own gi pants to ribbons and moaned as Vegeta's navy pants rubbed against his straining arousal. He ripped Vegeta's pants off, yanking them roughly down Vegeta's thighs and wrenching off his boots, flinging the remains of the pants across the room.

\---

Vegeta trembled as he felt Goku's erection rubbing erotically against his entrance, shivering in anticipation and need, hearing Goku moan under him.

Large, warm hands gripped his hips and held him still as the pressure increased greatly and he cried out as Goku rammed into him roughly, lifting him and slamming him down harder with each thrust.

The pain was immense. He was sure he’d been torn and small sobs escaped his throat as the thrusts became rougher and rougher, the pain becoming more intense with each one.

\---

Goku was in bliss. It was as he’d thought…no…it was better! Vegeta was so hot, so tight…much tighter than Chichi had ever been and he couldn’t help but slam Vegeta down as hard as he could, feeling the pleasure increase dramatically each time.

He moaned and screamed, louder and louder as he hammered into Vegeta's tight nirvana. He felt himself nearing the edge, opening his eyes, hoping to see Vegeta in as much bliss as he was. What he saw made his stomach twist. Crystal tears flowing freely down Vegeta's cheeks, his face with an expression of pure agony and him sobbing and whimpering.

He stilled his hands and felt disgusted with himself as Vegeta slumped forward onto him, crying louder and gripping his arms to try and hold himself up.

\---

“Vegeta?” Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at Goku, who was looking upon him in concern. He tried to gather his remaining dignity and speak like he was unaffected, but his voice cracked and there was a rawness to it.

“Yes Kakarott?” Goku's eyes searched his own, looking for an answer to an unspoken question. Vegeta tried to hide behind his pride, but it was too late.

\---

“What’s wrong Vegeta?” Goku lifted his hand and wiped the tears off Vegeta's face with his thumb. Vegeta shut his eyes again in shame. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me…”

Vegeta refused to look him in the eyes as he spoke the next words, turning his face away too.

“Y-You’re too big Kakarott…it hurts soo much…too much…” Vegeta trembled in his arms and Goku lowered him back onto his erection slowly, before wrapping his arms around him and cradling him close.

“It’s going to be okay Vegeta, it’ll be alright…” Vegeta sobbed against his neck and Goku held him closer, feeling the tightness around him slowly stretching.

\---

Vegeta clung tightly to Goku, crying out all his pain. He felt weak and worthless. He couldn’t even satisfy Goku properly…he might as well be dead.

The pain lessened as he stayed still and he was relieved it had. Suddenly, Goku's hand wrapped around his limp member and slowly coaxed it back to life, tearing a moan from his throat. He felt Goku lift him slowly and slide him back down as he tried to distract him with soft strokes onto his member.

With the fifth lift, Goku let go of his member and concentrated on lifting and sliding him down gently. As Goku slid him back down, his member slammed against Vegeta's prostrate and Vegeta screamed.

\---

When Vegeta screamed, Goku began to pump deep and long into him, ramming into the same spot over and over, watching Vegeta's face flush with pleasure. Small hands gripped his shoulders and Vegeta cried out louder with each thrust, Goku's moans of pleasure lost to the much louder sounds Vegeta was producing.

He clung tightly to Vegeta's hips, not wanting to slam him down too hard or too fast, trying to keep the pace even and not to be too rough. Vegeta groaned and screamed and thrashed wildly in his grip, pushing his self control to the edge of his limits.

“Harder!” He heard Vegeta scream, his fingers digging into Vegeta's hips as his self control was flung to the winds and he pounded into Vegeta ruthlessly.

Too soon for his liking, Vegeta tensed around him, crying out his name as he climaxed and Goku followed straight after, screaming Vegeta's name to the world.

“KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!!!!!!!”

“VVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Vegeta fell forward onto him and they panted heavily, their throats raw from the screams that had burst out of their throats. Vegeta climbed off of Goku's erection and settled down next to him, hugging him tightly.

Goku cradled him close and slowly they drifted off into sleep…finally content with their feelings for each other.


End file.
